mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps2.9 pyth0n pt2.p7z/Summary
In a flashback to May 7th, we see Elliot meeting with Tyrell in his SUV, whereas it had been Mr. Robot in the same scene season 1 . Tyrell wants in on his plans, but Elliot refuses and leaves, despite a threat to his secret. Tyrell follows him outside and says it was fate that brought them together. Elliot tells him he’s not seeing what’s above him, making Tyrell look up at the cloudy thundering sky. Tyrell wants to understand and recites “So much depends upon a red wheelbarrow glazed with rainwater beside the white chickens.” It was a poem his father would say all the time, the only English he knew. Tyrell uses it as a reminder of him and what he never wanted to become. A large building stands in the city with E Corp trucks nearby. Elliot and Tyrell walk nearby and enter a warehouse. A Chinese man in a hazmat suit eating Red Wheelbarrow BBQ lets them upstairs. Elliot is questioning his senses, as they may only be a fuzzy perception of reality. He notices a bed and asks if Tyrell has been staying here, but he denies it only as the place he works. Tyrell wonders if Elliot really doesn’t remember. Dark Army set this up and asks if Elliot can handle this. Elliot brings up Joanna’s search for him, but he says he’s doing what is necessary. It is nearly 8 am on 8/8. Darlene sits in the interrogation room, still wearing her bloodstained jacket, with Dom and Santiago. Dom gives her condolences on the loss of Cisco while Darlene pleads the 5th. Dom says Cisco was involved with dangerous hackers, but Darlene is adamant on the 5th. Santiago invokes the Patriot Act, telling her this isn’t a TV show like Burn Notice, and they can suspend her rights as an enemy combatant. She claims she simply was eating a meal with her boyfriend when he was shot. Dom asks that Santiago leave and he does. She tells Darlene that they are both Jersey girls and by the end of the day they will be best friends. Joanna arrives at Scott Knowles’s house and tells him that of the gifts he sent her, the sonogram got her the wettest. Scott is drunk as they sit down together. She challenges him if he felt powerful, wanting to understand why he risked everything to drive her crazy. Scott reveals that on the day of his promotion party, after Price called him to tell him the news, Sharon revealed that she was pregnant. They were speechless, but when they saw the sonogram they were happy. Scott believed it was the best day of his life. He wanted to give Joanna hope and crush it. He begins crying and apologizes. Joanna calls him a pussy and says no wonder his wife was ready to sleep with Tyrell. She damns Sharon and their fetus to hell when Scott attacks her, choking and punching her. Joanna is still insulting him before he pulls off, shocked, and she is gasping, her face bleeding on the floor. As Scott draws back he asks himself "What have I done?" and dials 911. Darlene is smoking in interrogation as Dom tells her Vincent is recovering but will be arrested. Darlene is sure to say he is not her friend. His associates previously arrested identified Darlene, but she denies being a leader. Dom doesn’t care about the D.C. job and wants to figure out the holes in Darlene’s story. Darlene denounces the sympathy game after she lost the love of her life and says to throw her in jail because they won’t get anything out of her. She reiterates her story and tells her to get real tactics. Dom laughs and tells her to wait. She presents the fsociety mask, commenting how the movie was gory rather than scary. She also has the camera from Cisco’s apartment being dusted for finger prints. Darlene claims it was all a part of their “freaky” sex life. Dom shows her the bullet casing linked to Xander Jones, who claims a sexual relationship. Darelene says she’s being slut shamed, but Dom links the casing to the Fun Society arcade and asks if she doesn’t want to talk. At 11 am, Elliot is looking through the blueprints of a building. Tyrell asks what he thinks, but Elliot doesn’t know what it means. Tyrell feels like they are on Mt. Olympus and tells Elliot to look out the covered window. The E Corp trucks are bringing paper records to the building from 71 facilities across the country. By next month, it should be complete. He explains that the malware will attack through the backdoor made by the femtocell. Elliot deduces that the code can create a chain reaction that will cause an explosion and level the building. Tyrell praises the conference call leak as a distraction. Mr. Robot appears as they set their sights on the real target. Derek punches a wall in his apartment, claiming that he will kill Scott. Joanna, with her face bruised, wants to know if his anger is serious. She tells him to frame Scott for the murder of Sharon through his police testimony, although he is slow to understanding. She tells him to tell the police he was initially intimidated but his conscience succeeded, before thanking him for protecting her. Santiago and Dom are in the hallway outside interrogation. Dom believes Darlene can lead them to the top of fsociety, but Santiago is hesitant as they don’t want to bet three months of work on this target. Dom believes Dark Army is cleaning house and wants to prove to Darlene how smart the FBI is. She wants to talk to Darlene alone, claiming “I am her.” Dom enters and tells Darlene that over 6000 agents are working on this case and that she only got this far because she has no life. She tells her that they are a part of history. Darlene says they aren’t special. Dom wants to show her something that will make her believe she is special. Darlene walks through the office as the power surges, all eyes turning to her, and arrives at a room full of whiteboards. The FBI have amassed plenty of evidence and leads, creating a web of faces from E Corp, Allsafe, Angela, the founders of fsociety, Elliot, and Tyrell in the middle. Dom explains that they have been sitting back in the python method, waiting to catch the man in the middle. Romero’s death sent the prey fleeing, but in actuality it was a stray bullet from the neighbors that killed him. Darlene stands slack jawed before the web and says, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Elliot recalls ODing on Adderall and going to prison to get rid of Mr. Robot yet he still torments him. He confronts Mr. Robot as to what this is all for and why he lied about Tyrell being dead. Mr. Robot says Elliot knew what he could handle. Elliot accuses him of contacting Whiterose to be set free, to which he says was simply to help Elliot take the plan all the way. He asks what that means and realizes he is being distracted. Tyrell is working at the computer when Elliot gets on and is about to delete the malware and get rid of the backdoor. Tyrell retrieves a gun and tells Elliot to step away. He is nearly in tears as he references them being gods. Elliot looks at Tyrell and believes he and Mr. Robot are the same. He denies Tyrell as a mind trick and approaches. Tyrell is confused and says he doesn’t want to shoot him. Elliot claims control when he is shot. He finds himself to be bleeding and collapses on the floor. Tyrell says Elliot gave him the gun and told him to shoot anyone who got in the way. Mr. Robot glitches away as the screen fades to black. At 11:16 pm, Angela mutes Frank Cody and answers a call from Tyrell. He is upset. She calms him down and says they told her he’d be calling. Angela wants to be the first one Elliot sees when he wakes up. Tyrell cries that he loves him and Angela says she does too. As she leaves her apartment, the city undergoes a blackout. After the credits, a car slowly drives through a parking lot in Arizona. Mobley and Trenton are sitting at a table outside Fry’s Electronics. They are living with his friend who got them their jobs, and once walked in on Trenton in the bathroom, under the names Frederick and Tanya. Trenton wants him to look at something that might be able to undo everything that has happened, but Mobley doesn’t want any part of it. Leon walks up to them and asks for the time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes